


don't you remember?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	don't you remember?

don‘t you remember?  
Es war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Anders die Aufgabe hatte die Medikamentenvorräte zu überprüfen und gegebenenfalls aufzufüllen, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er vollkommen hilflos über die langen, weißen, sich alle gleichenden Gänge irrte und sich nicht erinnern konnte, wo diese Medikamente waren …  
An die meisten Dinge konnte er sich erinnern. An Dinge wie seinen ersten Sieg gegen Lars beim Nilpferd in der Achterbahn, den ersten, nicht nur scheuen, sondern auch sehr feuchten Kuss, den er von Fannemel bekommen hatte und leider auch an den unsäglichen Spitznamen, den seine Mutter ihm in seiner Kindheit gegeben hatte und den bis heute in der Familie benutzt wurde.  
Und dann gab es Sachen, die er zwar vergessen zu haben schien, an die sich aber sein Körper wie von selbst zu erinnern schien. Kleinigkeiten wie den Code seines Telefons oder wie man Poker spielte und dabei schamlos betrog ohne rot zu werden.   
Einige Sachen, an die er sich noch erinnerte, hätte er stattdessen aber liebend gern vergessen gehabt. Zum Beispiel, als er die beiden Geburtstagstorten fallen gelassen hatte oder den Moment, als er sich als Fünfjähriger nach einer Achterbahnfahrt auf die Füße seiner Mutter übergeben hatte. Und natürlich hatte er auch die schrecklich, peinliche Liebeserklärung, die er Fanni gemacht hatte und bei der er mehr gestottert, als gesprochen hatte, nicht vergessen dürfen.  
Und natürlich erinnerte er sich auch an Fanni, seinen Freund. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als der Kleine nur Lars‘ oftmals belächelter Schützling gewesen waren. Als ihre Begegnungen eher zufällig gewesen waren und meistens mit einem hochroten, wütend davon stürmenden Küken geendet hatten. Aber, er erinnerte sich auch noch sehr gut an die beinahe magisch erscheinende Nacht, als aus den ungleichen Männern schließlich ein heimliches Liebespaar geworden war.   
Er konnte sich auch noch an den Austausch zahlloser, versteckte Zärtlichkeiten, Angst vor dem Entdeckt werden, ruinierte Bettlaken, Wochenenden auf dem Hof im fernen Hornindal und auch an gemeinsame Urlaube weit von den noch immer nichts ahnenden Freunden und seiner Familie entfernt erinnern.  
Wenn man es also genau nahm, konnte Anders sich an beinahe alles erinnern, was vor dem vollkommen banalen Surfunfall vor zwei Wochen passiert war. Aber danach, da wurde es dann reichlich frustrierend. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wo sich das Medikamentenlager befand, war ein hervorragendes Beispiel dafür. Frustriert fuhr Anders sich durch die Haare und zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um seine Taille schlang, „Na, schon wieder vergessen?“  
Außer seinem Vorgesetztem, der Anders seit dem nur noch leichten Dienst, fern von Patienten tun ließ, war Tine die einzige Person, die von Anders‘ angeblich nur kleinen Gedächtnisproblemen wusste. Und beide eingeweihte Personen hatte Anders beschworen seiner Familie und vor allem auch Lars nichts davon zu erzählen.   
Frustriert schüttelte Anders den Kopf, aber Tine griff nach seiner Hand und grinste, „Mach mal die Augen zu.“ „Was soll das …?“, Anders musterte sie skeptisch, aber Tine stieß ihn neckisch an, „Mach doch einmal, was man dir sagt, Haugvad!“ Anders, noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt, schloss dann aber wirklich die Augen und ließ sich von Tine blind durch die Flure führen, „Du bist den Weg schon so oft gegangen ...“ Und wirklich, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wo das Lager sich befand, sein Körper schien das nicht vergessen zu haben und unter der sanften Führung seiner Kollegin fand Anders sich schließlich vor der Tür wieder, „Das können wir aber nicht jedes Mal machen ...“

„Was machst du denn hier?“, begrüßte Anders den Kleineren überrascht, als er einige Stunden später das Krankenhaus verließ und Fanni auf einer Bank im Park sitzend vorfand, „Keinen Weltrekord mehr zu brechen?“ „Es ist Sommer … Da dürfen wir nicht auf die Flugschanzen, und das weißt du ...“, murmelte Fanni und erhob sich, um Anders nach einem schnellen Seitenblick zu umarmen. „Mama schickt mich.“, berichtete er dann aber auch gleich mit roten Wangen, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, „Sie wollte dass ich dir Marmelade bringe ...“ „Marmelade.“, Anders zog amüsiert eine Braue hoch und trat seinem Freund entgegen, „Brauchst du tatsächlich noch eine Ausrede, um herzukommen?“   
Grau Augen musterten Blaue und schließlich löste Fanni den Blick und schüttelte fast etwas benommen wirkend den Kopf, während er an Anders vorbei an die Bank trat und nach seiner Sporttasche griff. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss, zog eines der vertrauten Weckgläser, auf den mit Ellens Handschrift ‚Kirsebær’ vermerkt stand und hielt es Anders, ohne dessen Blick zu begegnen entgegen, „Nun nimm schon, damit ich endlich verschwinden kann ...“ „Was? Kein Sex?“, Anders folgte ihm mit raschen Schritten, aber Fanni drehte sich bereits um und schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Keine Zeit, du weißt doch … die Schanzen warten...“  
Anders drehte stirnrunzelnd das Glas in den Händen und sah Fanni hinterher.

Das Wochenende kam schnell und Anders wurde immer misstrauischer. Fanni benahm sich nach wie vor wirklich seltsam. Er ging nicht an sein Handy, beantwortete keine Nachrichten und als Anders spontan bei ihm vorbeifuhr, waren die Fenster des kleinen Hauses zwar hell erleuchtet und er konnte schattenhafte Bewegungen sehen, aber trotzdem wollte niemand ihm, auch auf mehrfaches eindringliches Klopfen und Klingeln, die Tür öffnen. Anders überlegte, was er getan haben mochte, dass der Kleine so wütend auf ihn wäre, dass er ihn nicht einmal sehen wollte, aber ihm wollte partout keine Begebenheit einfallen.

„Hier versteckst du dich!“, Tine hatte schwungvoll die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum geöffnet und beugte sich nun über ihn, „Du hast es vergessen, oder?“ Anders öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, aber schließlich schloss er ihn auch gleich wieder und seufzte, „Was habe ich dieses Mal vergessen?“ „Wir waren zum Mittagessen verabredet.“, versuchte Tine ihren Kollegen zu erinnern, aber Anders zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern, „Oh ...“ „Hast du schon gegessen?“, fragte sie weiter und Anders zuckte ein weiteres Mal hilflos mit den Schultern und tastete in den Taschen des Kittels nach Schokoladenpapier, fand aber nichts, „Ich … aber glaube nicht.“

„Ich glaube er ist sauer auf mich ...“, murmelte Anders irgendwann zwischen zwei geschmacklosen Bissen, froh darüber dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er über das Thema sprechen konnte. Zwar wusste auch Tine nicht, was wirklich zwischen Anders und Fanni war, aber sie kannte beide als sich kabbelnde Freunde und erinnerte sich vielleicht an etwas, das Anders mal wieder vergessen haben mochte. „Du willst wissen, ob da was war?“, fragend sah sie von ihrem Teller auf und schüttelte, als Anders nickte, nur den Kopf, „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste ...“ „Verdammt.“, Anders ballte die Faust und seufzte, aber Tine wechselte geschickt das Thema, „Sag mal, schreibst du eigentlich in dein Tagebuch, wie der Arzt dir gesagt hat?“  
„Ich habe ein Tagebuch?“, verwirrt und sich fast an einem Schluck Wasser verschluckend, hustete Anders und sah Tine erstaunt an, „Echt? Das ist so … mädchenhaft.“ „Ich glaube du hast es auf deinem Telefon ...“, überging Tine die kleine Spitze und grinste, „Zumindest hast du gesagt, dass du das machen wirst … Was bei dir aber nicht viel heißt, wie wir wissen, Lämmchen.“

Später, als er alleine im Aufenthaltsraum saß, holte er dann doch sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und fand bereits nach kurzer Suche tatsächlich ein Tagebuch. Gesprächsnotizen, Veranstaltungen und Termine waren in verschiedenen Farben hinterlegt und in den Notizen fand er dann auch einige kurze Sätze über Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit, die für ihn aber im Moment wenig Sinn ergeben wollten. Das ganze Tagebuch war im besten Fall nur äußerst sporadisch geführt worden und erklärte leider auch nicht, wieso Fanni sich ihm gegenüber so abweisend verhielt.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und begann einen Eintrag für den heutigen Tag zu tippen und versuchte alles, an das er sich irgendwie noch erinnern konnte, niederzuschreiben. Er wollte gerade den kleinen Vermerk tippen, dass er regelmäßiger schreiben sollte, als ihm auffiel, dass er das schon den letzten drei Einträgen hinzugefügt hatte. Und scheinbar hatte es bisher auch nichts genützt. Also entschied er sich stattdessen einen Alarm für alle paar Stunden einzustellen, damit er wenigstens nicht komplett die Kontrolle über sein Leben verlieren würde.  
Langsam hatte er nämlich das Gefühl, dass seit dem kleinen Surfunfall, der die Gedächtnisprobleme ausgelöst hatte, alles unaufhaltsam den Bach hinunterging. Sein Kollege hatte ihm zwar gesagt, es würde sich nach etwa einer Woche von ganz alleine wieder geben, aber es waren nun schon fast zwei Wochen. Und momentan fühlte Anders sich weit ab von ‚normal‘.

Als Anders einige Tage später an der Brüstung der Empore der Turnhalle lehnte und das Training beobachtete, hatte er Fanni die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Kaum dass der Trainer die Athleten endlich entlassen hatte, eilte er dann auch schon in Richtung der Kabinen und lehnte sich abwartend in einem kleinen Seitengang an die Wand. Anders verhielt sich still, als die ersten Athleten fröhlich lachend und sich über ihre Pläne unterhaltend, die Kabine verließen, als aber Fanni an dem kleinen Gang entlang ging, griff Anders nach dem Arm seines Freundes, hielt ihn auf und zog ihn zu sich in die Schatten, „Fanni ...“   
„Was willst du, Anders?“, der Kleinere wirkte müde und erschöpft, aber Anders schlang nur die Arme um den vertrauten Körper seines Freundes und küsste ihn fordernd. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er das Gefühl, dass Fanni gegen ihn ankämpfte und sich von ihm lösen wollte, aber Anders ließ ihn nicht und endlich schien sich auch Fanni zu entspannen und begann den Kuss ebenso hungrig zu erwidern.  
„Hab dich vermisst ...“, hauchte er gegen die Lippen, während er seine Finger auf den Hintern des Jüngeren legte und den vertrauten, kleinen Körper näher zu sich zog, „Fanni ...“ „Anders ...“, murmelte der Athlet und lehnte sich gegen den Zwilling seines Physiotherapeuten, „Will dich ...“ Anders drängte seinen Bruder in eines der Gerätetore und schubste ihn auf den unordentlich gestapelten Mattenwagen. Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete Anders ihn hungrig, nur um sich dann über ihn zu knien und sich an ihm zu reiben.  
Der Sex war hart und schnell und bereits nach ein paar Minuten löste Anders sich auch schon von seinem Freund, der locker einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen hatte. Nach einem kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, begann er seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen und sich anzuziehen. Erst dann schlich er sich, da sie niemand gemeinsam sehen sollte, leise aus dem Geräteraum.   
„Was ich hier mache? Pf! Ich wollte dich abholen, du Banause! Du schuldest mir ja noch eine Pizza.“, erklärte Anders seinem verblüfften Bruder seine Anwesenheit und hakte sich grinsend bei ihm unter, „Ich hatte ne lange Schicht und nun hab ich Hunger ...“

„Ich komme gleich nach.“, versicherte Anders seinem Zwilling und zog, kaum dass Lars die Wagentür dann auch hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen hatte, das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Verwundert betrachtete er die Nachricht auf dem Display, aber schließlich half diese Benachrichtigung und er erinnerte sich dann doch wieder an das elektronische Tagebuch. Schnell hatte er es geöffnet und tippte nach kurzem Nachdenken eine rasche Nachricht für sich, würde er es doch sonst in weniger als einer Viertelstunde bereits wieder vergessen haben, „Sex mit Fanni. Er ist mir wohl nicht mehr böse.“

Montag Morgen hatte eigentlich wie wie immer begonnen, Anders hatte pfeifend sein Haus verlassen und wartete, da er zwar noch wusste, wie man Auto fuhr, sich aber auch den Weg ins Krankenhaus nicht merken konnte, auf Tine. „Haugvad!“, die Stimme seines großen Bruders gehörte aber nicht zu einem normalen Montag Morgen und ließ ihn zusammenzucken, aber dennoch drehte er sich schließlich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um, „Lars, was machst du denn hier?“ „Lenk nicht ab, Anders!“, sein Bruder packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich, „Das, was du mit Fanni gemacht hast ...“ Anders starrte ihn überrascht an, „Was? Woher … ?“ „Spiel nicht das kleine UnschuldsLÄMMCHEN!“, knurrte der Ältere und seufzte, „Erst beendet du euer verdammtes … Techtelmechtel … Brichst Fannemels Herz ...“ Anders‘ Blick wurde panisch, aber sein Zwilling seufzte nur, „Ich weiß von euch. Ich habe es immer geahnt, aber ihr wart sehr … geschickt.“ Anders wurde blass, aber Lars sprach einfach weiter, „Fanni hat mir alles erzählt, als ich ihn so traurig vorfand ...“ Anders schluckte, aber Lars‘ Griff um sein Handgelenk festigte sich nur noch, „Du hast ihm verdammt noch mal das Herz gebrochen … Er war wohl gerade etwas darüber hinweg … Und dann habt ihr plötzlich doch wieder Sex?!? Das ist doch sonst nicht dein Stil, Anders? Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?“  
Anders taumelte etwas, als Lars ihn nun überraschend losließ und den Kopf schüttelte, „Egal! Entscheide dich doch einfach! Das Hin und her hat Fanni nun echt nicht verdient ...“ Einen Augenblick sah Anders seinem Bruder noch immer reichlich verwirrt nach. Aber schließlich zog er das Handy aus seiner Tasche, um einen Eintrag in das elektronische Tagebuch zu verfassen, ließ es aber sinken, als Tines Wagen hupend vor ihm hielt und seine Freundin ihm fröhlich zuwinkte, „Guten Morgen, brummiger Sonnenschein!“  
Bereits im Wagen hatte Anders die Begegnung mit Lars vergessen.

„Anders!“, Fanni rief seinen Namen, aber dieses Mal sah Anders nicht auf, sondern hob nur grüßend die Hand, „Keine Zeit ...“ Seit Stunden saß Anders am sonst so verhassten Schreibtisch und starrte auf die selbe, aufgeschlagene Akte. Er hatte keinen Blick für die Notizen, die er eigentlich abtippen sollte, stattdessen versuchte Anders herauszufinden, ob er wirklich die Beziehung mit seinem Freund beendet haben mochte und vor allem warum er das getan haben sollte.   
In seinen Erinnerungen war es zwar anstrengend gewesen, ihre Gefühle die ganze Zeit vor aller Welt zu verstecken, aber dennoch waren sie doch … irgendwie glücklich gewesen?  
„So, ...“, begann Fanni, der während der Mittagspause vorbeigekommen war und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, die grauen Augen wieder voller Hoffnung, „ ... letzte Nacht…?“ Anders schluckte schwer und betrachtete die roten Wangen und die bereits so vertrauten Gesichtszüge des Kleineren und konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen warum er Fanni hätte gehen lassen sollen. „ … wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“, versicherte Anders mit erzwungener Ruhe, die er eigentlich nicht fühlte und wich dem plötzlich so verletzten Blick des Kleineren ab. Aber, wenn Fanni damit trotz ihres Schwurs ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, wirklich zu seinem großen Bruder gegangen war, dann hatte ihn die ganze Sache doch mehr mitgenommen, als Anders vermutet hatte. Und mit dem Herz des Kleinen zu spielen war das Letzte, was Anders überhaupt gewollt hatte. Das hätte Fanni tatsächlich nicht verdient. „Oh ...“, Fannis Wangen brannten, aber er richtete sich wieder auf und seufzte, bevor er dann zittrig das Büro verließ, „Ich … verstehe.“  
Kaum war die Tür hinter dem Kleineren ins Schloss gefallen, hatte Anders den Besuch bereits wieder vergessen.

Stunden später saß Anders zusammen mit seinen Kollegen an einem der Tische der Cafeteria. Gerade wollte er einen Schluck des wieder wach machenden Kaffees nehmen, als sein Handy piepte und das Display ihn ein weiteres Mal an das elektronische Tagebuch erinnerte. Nach einem raschen Blick auf seine Kollegen, die sich aber scheinbar alle unterhielten und ihn nicht beachteten, öffnete er heimlich das Tagebuch und las halb unter dem Tisch verborgen die letzten Einträge, „Er ist mir wohl nicht mehr böse.“  
Längst waren zwar die morgendliche Begegnung mit Lars und auch der Besuch von Fanni vergessen, aber dennoch hatte der traurige und erschöpfte Eindruck, den Fanni bei seinem kurzen Besuch gemacht hatte, einen nachhaltigen Eindruck bei Anders hinterlassen.   
Bestimmt hatte der Kleine Stress und Anders wusste aus Erfahrung im Umgang mit dem Athleten genau, was dagegen half. Eilig tippte er eine Erinnerung in sein Handy und setzte auch gleich sicherheitshalber einen Alarm, „Heute Abend zu Fanni fahren und ihn aufheitern ...“

Anders klopfte, mit einer kleinen Packung Eiscreme in der Hand an die Haustür seines Freundes und grinste, „Fanni! Los, mach auf … Ich bin es! Ich hab Eis mitgebracht und hab noch was mit dir vor ...“ „Verschwinde einfach!“, knurrte Fanni, öffnete aber dennoch die Tür einen Spalt weit und musterte den Älteren missmutig, „Lass mich zufrieden, Anders ...“ „Ach komm, sei kein alter Brummbär, Fannemel. Ich hab sogar dein Lieblingseis … Das hilft gegen Stress … Und ich könnte dich auch massieren?“ Fanni musterte Anders durch den Spalt und schien für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, bevor er die Haustür dann doch ganz öffnete und den Arzt schließlich widerwillig hineinließ, „Massieren? Ich dachte, es würde nicht mehr vorkommen?“

Anders saß auf der Couch und musterte seinen Freund, der seinen Löffel erstmals in die Eiscreme eintauchte und ihn dann genüsslich ableckte. Das zufriedene, tiefe Seufzen war ein Laut, der Anders zusammen mit dem Anblick wie Fanni genüsslich den Löffel ableckte, seine Zunge über die Eisreste gleiten ließ und auch die letzten Spuren vom Metall leckte, direkt in den bereits schmerzhaft harten Schwanz fuhr.   
Das Gefühl nicht zu wissen, worauf Fanni überhaupt hinaus wollte, vertrieb dann aber gleich wieder schnell jegliche Lust aus Anders. Hatte er gesagt, dass er Fanni nie wieder Eiscreme bringen würde? Ging es um den Stress? Oder etwa um etwas ganz Anderes? Eigentlich könnte es alles sein und so zuckte Anders nur mit den Achseln und gab ein Brummen von sich. Fannis Blick verriet, dass es nicht die richtige Art von Antwort gewesen war, aber zum Glück kratzte der Löffel nun an dem Plastik der Packung und sein Freund schien sich zumindest etwas beruhigt zu haben, „Also, sind wir wieder … ?“  
Anders stutzte, er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie gerade nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren. Kaum dass der Kleinere das Zimmer verlassen hatte, griff Anders nach seinem Handy und scrollte durch die letzten Einträge seines Tagebuchs. Aber außer einigen normalen Höhen und auch notierten Tiefen, fand er nichts und der letzte Eintrag, dass Fanni ihm wohl nicht mehr böse wäre, deutete daraufhin dass wohl nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stand.   
Und so lächelte er bestätigend, als der Kleinere einige Minuten später zurück in das Wohnzimmer kam, „Ja, sind wir wieder.“ „Zum Glück ...“, Fanni erwiderte das Lächeln und kroch zu Anders auf die Couch um sich an den Größeren zu schmiegen, „Bitte trenn dich nie wieder von mir ...“  
Überrascht löste Anders sich von Fanni und starrte den Kleineren fassungslos an. Darum war es die ganze Zeit gegangen? Er hatte mit Fanni Schluss gemacht? Ihre Beziehung beendet? Aber, warum sollte er das bitte tun wollen? Er liebte Fanni! Ohne weiter nachzudenken, zog er ihn wieder zu sich und küsste Fanni sanft, aber auch versprechend, „Niemals wieder ...“

Kaum dass Fanni ihn dann auch für einen Moment alleine gelassen hatte, griff Anders nach seinem Handy und vermerkte das eben Geschehene in seinem Tagebuch. Er musste sich einfach daran erinnern, sonst würde er wahrscheinlich doch niemals herausfinden können, warum er sich von Fanni getrennt haben sollte!

„Tine ...“, Anders musterte seine Freundin müde, „Ich hab ne Bitte … Halt mich von Fanni fern ...“ Kurz hatte er erwogen eine Erinnerung in sein Handy zu programmieren, aber ebenso schnell war ihm die Unsinnigkeit aufgefallen. Schließlich sah er nicht ständig auf sein Handy und so war ein menschliches Backup ziemlich nützlich. „Warum? Stimmt irgendwas zwischen euch nicht?“, Tine sah erstaunt auf und Anders fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Bitte … halt mich einfach von ihm fern. Lass mich nicht mit ihm alleine … Ich hab Angst, dass ich … was Falsches sage und … unsere Freundschaft … zerstöre ...“ „Gut, aber du schuldest mir was ...“, grinste Tine und legte fürsorglich einen Arm um ihren Freund, „Du könntest gleich anfangen und mir … Mmmmh, vielleicht deinen Nachtisch geben ...“

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bevor Tines Eingreifen auch schon nötig wurde.   
Beide Ärzte traten am späten Nachmittag gemeinsam aus dem Krankenhaus und Anders, der den geparkten Wagen seines Freundes entdeckt hatte, wollte gerade grüßend einen Arm heben und zu ihm gehen, als Tine sich bei ihm unterhakte und ihn strafend ansah, „Nein.“ Anders, dessen Gedanken schon bei den Aktivitäten, welche sie gemeinsam im Verborgenen tun könnten, gewesen waren, sah verwundert zu seiner Kollegin, „Was? Warum nicht?“ Mit einem Lächeln lenkte Tine die Schritte des Größeren weg von Fanni und hin zu ihrem eigenen Wagen, bevor sie sich verschwörerisch zu ihm lehnte, „Du hast mich gebeten dich von ihm fern zu halten … Erinnerungsverlust ...“ Anders warf noch einen raschen Blick über seine Schulter und schluckte bei Fannis enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck schwer.

Es schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren, die Kombination der hilfreichen Tine und dem Telefon hielten ihn in den folgenden Tagen von Fanni fern. Anders nutzte die gewonnene Zeit, um durch alle ihre Korrespondenz zu gehen, aber auch nach Stunden, die er mit dem Lesen von Nachrichten und Emails zugebracht hatte, verstand er noch immer nicht, wieso er den Kleineren verlassen hatte. Und langsam begann ihm diese Ungewissheit auch immer mehr zuzusetzen.  
Das einzig Gute in diesen Tagen war, dass Anders das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Erinnerung sich doch langsam, sehr langsam zu verbessern schien. Und er hoffte darauf, dass diese positive Entwicklung weiter anhalten würde und er schließlich endlich doch wieder sein normales Leben zurückbekommen würde.

„Anders ...“, Tine zog ihren Freund noch einmal kurz in die Arme und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „Denk dran. Halt Abstand zu Fanni!“ Anders schnaubte genervt, aber Tine wiederholte ihre Anweisung, „Halt Abstand von Fanni!“ Widerwillig nickte Anders und sah Tine und ihrem Mann nach, die beide in den Menschenmassen, die in der Pause zwischen den Durchgängen des Springens zu den Verkaufsständen strebten, verschwanden.  
„Hey, Zwerg.“, Anders lehnte sich gegen das Absperrgitter und streckte eine Hand nach seinem Freund aus, „Guter Sprung!“ „Anders!“, Fannis graue Augen hellten sich auf und Anders musste schmunzeln, als er den unsicheren Blick erkannte. Lange schon kannte er dieser Art von Blick und hatte ihm sogar einen Namen gegeben. Es war der „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll“-Blick und Anders schmunzelte, „Los, raus damit.“ „Es ist ...“, Fanni seufzte, „Nichts ...“ „Ach?“, Anders zog den Jüngeren am Kragen zu sich und wisperte gegen die Lippen, „Wirklich nichts?“  
„Verdammt … Anders ...“, das Grau der Augen wurde zu dunklem Stahl, „Bist du in Tine verliebt?“ „Was?“, Anders konnte sich nur schwerlich das Lachen verbeißen, „Nein! Warum sollte ich? Wie kommst du bitte darauf? Tine ist VERHEIRATET! Und SCHWANGER!“ „Von dir?“, fragte Fanni leise, aber Anders schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Nein … Natürlich nicht!“ „Aber, du hast keine Zeit mehr für mich … Du bist immer mit ihr zusammen ...“, zählte Fanni die Gründe auf, aber Anders schüttelte nur ein weiteres Mal den Kopf, „Sie ist doch nur meine beste Freundin. Ich liebe dich, du Idiot.“ Fanni drehte sich dennoch von ihm weg und begann an den abgestellten Ski zu hantieren und zuckte zusammen, als Anders über den Zaun nach seiner Hand griff und ihn kurzerhand wieder zu sich zog, „Ich liebe dich. Nicht Tine, nicht Lars … Niemanden, nur dich.“ Der Kleinere betrachtete ihn einen Moment und seufzte dann, „Können wir … später reden? Der zweite Durchgang …?“ „Ich hol dich nach dem Springen ab, wir reden dann.“, stimmte Anders zu und küsste Fanni aber dennoch kurz, bevor er ihn gehen ließ, „Ein kleiner Glücksbringer.“  
Während Fanni nun die Ski schulterte und sich auf den Weg zum Lift machte, zog Anders, ohne seinen Blick von Fanni zu nehmen, sein Handy aus der Tasche und programmierte eine knappe Erinnerung ein, „Fanni abholen und dann ‚reden‘.“

Durch die einprogrammierte Erinnerung wartete Anders wirklich auf dem, sich langsam leerenden Parkplatz auf den Athleten. Längst war es dunkel geworden und nur noch die hohen Masten der Straßenlaternen schufen Lichtinseln auf dem Parkplatz und ließ die Menschen immer wieder in Schatten verschwinden.   
Anders, der gerade auf seinem Handy noch einmal das Tagebuch durchgegangen war, zuckte zusammen, als Fanni gegen seine Scheibe klopfte. „Man, jag mir doch keinen Herzinfarkt ein.“, brummte er und deutete auf die Beifahrerseite, „Steig ein ...“ „Kann nichts dafür, wenn du schon so alt bist.“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich aber, kaum dass er eingestiegen war, zu Anders hinüber und küsste ihn, „Hi.“

„Also?“, als Anders auch nach einigen Minuten keine Anstalten machte den Wagen zu starten, seufzte Fanni und sah unsicher zu dem Größeren, „Wir wollten doch reden …?“ „Dann sag was?“, murmelte Anders, der sich verzweifelt zu erinnern versuchte, worüber sie wohl hatten reden wollen und nun das Lenkrad umklammerte.   
„Ich dachte … Tine sei vielleicht der Grund gewesen … dass du mich verlassen hast.“, murmelte Fanni mit roten Wangen und Anders fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Langsam hatte er wirklich genug von dieser ganzen, verdammten Sache. Er wollte sich nicht mehr verstellen, nicht mehr alleine nach einer Lösung suchen zu müssen und so ballte er nun die Fäuste, „Fanni … Wann habe ich … dich verlassen?“ Fanni verspannte sich, setzte sich aufrecht hin und umfasste das Armaturenbrett, bevor er Anders mit kaltem, grauen Blick ansah, „BIN ICH SO UNWICHTIG?!? BIN ICH DIR SO EGAL, DASS DU DICH NICHT MAL DARAN ERINNERST … WANN DU MICH VERLASSEN HAST?!?“ Anders schlucke, streckte eine Hand nach Fanni aus, aber der Kleinere wich zurück, „Fass mich nicht an!“ „Schlumpf … lass mich bitte erklären.“, trotz der Bitte ließ Anders mit einem Seufzen die Hand sinken, „Bitte ...“ „NEIN!“, knurrte Fanni und wollte sich zur Tür drehen und hatte auch schon eine Hand am Griff, „Du hast es nie ernst gemeint, oder? Du hast die ganze Zeit mit mir gespielt … Und ich Idiot habe ich geliebt!“  
Anders versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, war aber zu langsam und konnte den Kleineren erst in einer der Lichtinseln aufhalten, „Fannemel, hör mir zu!“ „Noch mehr Lügen?“, die Wangen des Kleineren waren dunkelrot und seine Fäuste geballt, aber die grauen Augen waren unnachgiebiger Stahl, „Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf den Scheiß!“ „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Ich … hatte einen Unfall, als ich mit Lars surfen war ...“, es fiel Anders schwer ihm das zu erklären, aber Fanni nickte, „Lars hat es erwähnt … Du hast das Brett gegen den Kopf bekommen?“ „Genau.“, Anders zog eine Grimasse und strich die Haare zurück, um eine kleine, helle Narbe an der Schläfe zu enthüllen, „Es war nichts Schlimmes, aber meine Erinnerungen … Ich kann mir nichts mehr merken. Ich muss mir alles aufschreiben, ins Handy programmieren … Sonst habe ich es gleich wieder vergessen ...“ Er zeigte Fanni die inzwischen regelmäßigeren Tagebucheinträge und schloss dann frustriert die Augen, „Ich wollte nicht, dass … du dir Sorgen machst ...“  
„Du bist bescheuert.“, unterbrach Fanni ihn, aber Anders schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein … Ich wollte dich nicht belasten … Nicht mit diesem … diesem kindischen Quatsch!“ „Und nun? Nun, wo ich es weiß?“, Fanni seufzte, „Du hast an dem Abend, nachdem du noch mal beim Arzt warst, mit mir Schluss gemacht … Das ist so was von kindisch, Haugvad!“

Anders schwieg betreten und Fanni seufzte, „Also, nun ehrlich … Wie schlimm ist es … wirklich?“ „Es ist ...“, Anders überlegte einen Moment, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und schloss etwas lahm, „ … besser.“ „Besser?“, forderte Fanni mehr Informationen und Anders grinste freudlos, „Es ist besser geworden. Ich kann mir einige Sachen merken. Ich weiß, dass wir uns zwischen den Durchgängen unterhalten haben und dass ich Frühstück hatte … Aber, ich finde den Weg zum Krankenhaus trotzdem nicht und verlaufe mich dort immer wieder … Es sollte eigentlich nach … zwei Wochen besser werden, aber bisher … Nicht wirklich.“   
„Kann man nichts dagegen tun?“, Fanni lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen die Schulter des Älteren und griff seufzend nach dessen Hand, „Irgendwas?“ „Nicht wirklich.“, Anders griff aber dennoch nach seinem Handy und zeigte dem Kleineren nun die App zum Gedächtnistraining, „Der Arzt hat mir das hier empfohlen.“

„Mmmmh ...“, Fanni zog sein eigenes Telefon aus der Jackentasche und grinste, „Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell raus!“ Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte auch der Skispringer die App hinunter geladen und grinste, „Oder traust du dich nicht, Haugvad?“ „Pf, wovon träumst du nachts, Fannemel?“, Anders ging nur zu gerne auf die Herausforderung ein und so saßen beide stundenlang in der dunklen Herbstnacht im Wagen und duellierten sich über die App.


End file.
